


Will you marry me!

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Starco [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: After Season Four, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship starco, Marriage Proposal, Star and Marco are both grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I’m a starco shipper!!!!





	Will you marry me!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a starco shipper!!!!

I know we have a lot going on right now, with Mewni, Earth, you being Queen, my soon to be job , but we can balance it out, like we always do. I don’t want to pressure you.  
We don’t have to rush into a wedding or do anything right away, but if one thing is for certain it’s that I’ll always be here for you. I’ll forever be happy Star, as long as I have you by my side.”

 

Throughout his speech, the adoration on Star’s face remained unfaltered as she was mesmerized by his words.

 

Marco had never shied away from his emotions and that was one of the many things she admired about him.

 

Her nervous goofball, who she was proud of for getting through a speech like that.

 

As Marco got older and out of his shell, he was better with expressing his words. Still it was an intense moment and she was certain his guts were going just as wild.

 

Nevertheless, Star gave him strength to continue, as she always did.  
Even when hope was lost.  
Even when they were being threatened by Ludo, toffee, Mina and other possible hell.

 

“ Star Butterfly, will you marry me ?”

“ Yes .”

 

It was the greatest she’d ever been. Tears filled her eyes.

 

This was something she’d only ever dreamed of, and now it was actually happening. With the one person she’d always hoped it would be with.

 

“ Yes . Yes a thousand times yes!” Star said in happy sobs over and over, as her brain caught up with her heart and processed what was happening.

 

Marco gently took Star’s left hand, and slid the engagement ring on her finger.

 

His eyes welled up with tears to match her excited beautiful face.

 

“I’m marrying my best friend,” she cried, staring at her ring. “No I’m marring the man of my dreams!” 

 

“I love you so much.” He said to her, as his tears were falling faster.

 

Star closed her eyes while smiling, reveling in the feeling.

 

“I love you too, Marco Diaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I completely fell in love with this show for 4 years


End file.
